


Sending love

by regnantqueen



Series: Fatt Femslash Week 2019 [3]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, FatT Femslah Week 2019, FatT Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnantqueen/pseuds/regnantqueen
Summary: In the wake of their investigation in Rosemerrow, Victoria Solomon and Dr. Gloria Lake split up to cover more ground. Dr. Lake hates it even more than Rosemerrow.





	Sending love

Dear Victoria,

For the record, I hate splitting up and I’m not going to put up with it forever! But you’re right that there’s too many places for us to be, so for now I’ll leave this with your contact and press on to the Last University to investigate the new settlement, as planned. Then I’ll head back to Velas and meet you there. You better not be late!

Until then, you’ll have plenty here in Baron’s Gate to keep you busy. The community was still recovering from a bandit attack when the murder occurred. People here are scared; they were glad to see me, but I know they really want to see you. 

Some notes:

  * The deceased was CABOMIE REUMS. He owned a general store and was one of the richest men in town. He hid separately from the rest of the villagers when the bandits attacked—no one knows where. He was killed with a knife which was left at the scene. Nothing was reported missing, so everyone assumed it was personal—but see below.
  * I don’t trust this snow elf, OTHIQ, but clearly you do, since you said to leave this letter with her. She’s very beautiful and smiles whenever I mention you and won’t tell me anything about how you know each other and I need the FULL STORY back in Velas! 
  * If it was personal, it might have been CAREW INDER. One of the town militia, they lost someone during the bandit attack. Means and motive. 
  * On the other hand, Cabomie sold mostly dry goods but sometimes acted as a dealer for more unusual items. Nobody knows much about this business but he’s worked with BLAKE BROMLEY (!) who recently arrived in town and isn’t well regarded here. Blake can’t catch a break, apparently. (That rhymed!).
  * Try the food at Nana Gagoo’s, they have this amazing chicken dish. And I know, we don’t need to eat, time is of the essence, but...when I tried it, I remember wishing you were there so we could enjoy it together, even though you’d tease me for insisting we eat. Maybe you can go and imagine how silly I’d be about it if I were with you.    
  * You’re going to hate the HEDGE-MAGE GARREL and you’re right, but unfortunately his alibi is airtight. Keep it holstered! 
  * I mean of course I trust you, but OTHIQ is extremely provoking! I bet she’ll read this and if she does, guess what Othiq, Victoria’s with me now and we’re deeply in love! So ha!



What will you do? I cannot wait to see you in Velas and find out.

Being separated is extremely unnatural and please, let’s make this the last time. 

Sending love,

Glo

**Author's Note:**

> This began with the idea of writing a Dungeon World love letter like Austin gives the players from time to time as a real love letter. Dr. Gloria Lake's ever-helpful case notes sprang to mind. Fatt Femslash Week Day 4: Love letter.


End file.
